


Little Danny Fic: All I Want for Christmas

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Gen Work, Pre-Episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-22
Updated: 2004-12-22
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: Christmas as a family





	Little Danny Fic: All I Want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).

Little Danny Fic: All I Want for Christmas

### Little Danny Fic: All I Want for Christmas

#### by LD Steen

Date Archived: 12/22/04  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/chilipepperz61/index.html  
Status: Complete  
Category: Gen story, Alternate Universe, Pre-Episode  
Characters/Pairings: Dr. Daniel Jackson, Gen. George Hammond     No Pairing         
Rating: G  
Spoilers:   
Permission to archive: Let me know where  
Series: Part of Little Danny universe  
Notes:   
Warnings: none  
Disclaimer: Not mine, wish they were though  
Summary: Christmas as a family

* * *

A high pitched squeal from the kitchen startled George as he tried to quietly read his paper. Another squeal was followed by several bursts of hysterical giggling. He smiled and considered joining the rest of his little family, but remembered previous warnings to stay out and wait for his surprise. He snagged one of the homemade cookies from the platter in front of him then settled back in his recliner with a loud rattle of his newspaper. It took all his will power not to look up as he heard the muffled snort of laughter as someone entered the room. 

"Happy birthday George." three voices chimed in. The newspaper was torn from his hands as Danny launched himself into his lap and gave him a wet kiss on his cheek. Jason, still unused to displays of affection, stood next to him with a shy smile on his face. Kat carried a rather lopsided yule log cake which she placed on the table in front of him. 

"What a beautiful cake!" He pulled Kat and Jason into the hug that he and Daniel were already sharing, totally oblivious to the chocolate smears covering all of them. 

"Danny picked the cake. He said it's cause your birthday is on winter sol...solace." 

"Solstice" Kat corrected gently. 

"Is it now?" George questioned as Daniel ducked away shyly. "I never knew that. So this cake would be traditional?" 

Danny nodded shyly and for the first time George noticed the thick gobs of chocolate matting the boy's blond hair. 

"Danny says solstice started a long time ago. Even before Christmas." Jason whispered reverently. 

"Well, I'm sure Danny is right. Now, why don't we all dig in and enjoy this beauty." 

* * *

The twinkling lights on the Christmas tree reflected weirdly off the two slumbering children. Kat and George stood hand in hand as they often did at night, just watching their two miracle sleeping. 

"They've never really had a Christmas have they?" George questioned, remembering the look of sheer joy on Jason's face as he tentatively reached for the decorated tree. 

"No, I don't think they have. Daniel was too sick last year for much of a celebration. He's told me before that he never had Christmas in Egypt." 

George kissed her gently. 

"This year we'll make up for all the lost Christmas'. This time we'll celebrate as a family." 

"What about the wedding? Are you sure that you don't mind that it's been postponed until after the new year?" 

"No, it'll just make things even more special." 

The doorbell rang and Kat hurried to answer it before the boys' were awakened by the sound. She opened the door to find an older man standing on the steps. 

"May I help you?" 

The man held a beautifully wrapped gift under one arm. He held it out hesitantly to Kat. 

"I...I wanted to leave a gift for my grandson. For my Daniel." 

Kat felt her heart drop. 

"Dr. Ballard? Dr. Nicholas Ballard?" 

"I much prefer Nick." 

Kat turned to George, her eyes filled with fear. 

"Honey, this is Danny's grandfather." 

George sensed Kat's distress but could only guess at the cause. 

"Please, come in" He invited. "Danny's sleeping right now, but I can wake him." 

"No...no, I don't want to bother him. I just hoped I could see him for a moment or tow." he still held the gift, almost as if it were a protective shield. George waved him into the house. The man addressed Kat hesitantly, "I wasn't sure you'd remember me." 

"It's your eyes, you have Danny's eyes." 

Dr. Ballard beamed. George led him into the living room where the boys had fallen asleep. Dr. Ballard started to reach out for his grandson but drew back. 

"I didn't realize you had another son." 

"We're adopting Jason too. The boys will be brothers." 

"Daniel is happy here then?" 

"He's very happy." 

Dr. Ballard eyed George quizzically. "And you are Mr. Walker?" 

Kat jumped slightly, realizing she hadn't introduced her future husband." 

"I'm sorry Dr. Ballard. this is my fiance George Hammond. We'll be married after the holidays." 

George shook hands with Daniel's grandfather. No one noticed a pair of bright blue eyes watching them. 

"Mom?" Danny sat up, scrubbing sleepily at his eyes. 

"Oh Danny, I'm sorry we woke you Baby." 

Dr. Ballard watched his grandson with an unreadable look on his face. 

"He looks just like my late wife." He whispered. "I never knew how much he looks like her." 

"Grandfather?" Daniel questioned, "Aren't you my Grandfather?" 

Dr Ballard embraced the boy gently and was surprised to feel the hug returned. 

"Yes Daniel, I am your Grandfather." 

"I've seen your picture. Mommy used to keep it on our piano at home." 

"Your home in Egypt? Kat questioned. 

"No, when we lived in New York. Right before they..." Danny couldn't continue as his mind was assailed by memories. George scooped him up and sat rocking him on the recliner. 

"I'm sorry Daniel." His grandfather soothed softly as the boy cried against George's shoulder. "I did not mean to upset you." 

George continued rocking him and whispering softly until the sobbing had turned to sniffling then slowly died away. soon soft snores signaled that Danny had fallen asleep. 

"I should go now." Dr. Ballard tried to excuse himself, but Kat stopped him. 

"Nonsense Danny will want to visit more in the morning. He's just had a very active day today. Besides, it's snowing out. Please, I'll fix up the guest room." 

"I don't want to put you out. I can find a hotel." 

"No, please, it'll only take a few minutes to get ready. He really will want to talk with you." 

Dr. Ballard looked longingly as his grandson was held protectively in the arms of a stranger. Tear tracks streaked the boy's face and even in sleep he held tightly to George's arm, sure of the protection of his guardian. 

"Please Dr. Ballard, stay through the holiday. Daniel has missed his family and I'm sure you have too. It would be our honor to have you join us for Christmas." 

He nodded his assent and Kat lead him to the guest room. After she had left, he realized he still held the brightly wrapped gift, although he wasn't quite sure how welcomed it would be." 

* * *

The next morning Dr. Ballard awoke to the scent of strong coffee brewing and the sizzle of bacon. He dressed quickly and walked to the kitchen. Kat waved him to a seat at the table. She smiled brightly as she sat a cup of coffee in front of him. 

"Would you like cream or sugar?" 

"No thank you. This is wonderful." 

"We're having french toast and bacon Dr. Ballard. Won't you have some?" 

"Of course, and please, call me Nick. Where is Daniel?" 

Almost as if on cue both boys stumbled sleepily into the room. Jason was yawning widely when he caught sight of their guest. He eyed the visitor sususpiciously 

"Who are you?" He demanded. 

"Jason! that was rude. This is Daniel's grandfather Dr. Ballard. He's going to be our guest through Christmas." 

Jason turned to stare angrily at Daniel. 

"You never told me you had a Grandpa. How come?' 

"Jason!" Kat scolded, "that's quite enough." 

"But Mom, how come he didn't tell me?" 

"I'm sorry Jace." Danny apologized "I never really thought about it." 

"It's my fault young man" Dr. Ballard answered, "I haven't beenraround at all and I'm sure Daniel forgot to mention me." 

"So how come you're here now? You didn't come to take Danny away did ya? cause I ain't gonna let that happen." 

Nick smiled as the red-haired child glared at him. He chuckled as Danny looked at him questioningly. 

"Are you?" his grandson questioned softly. 

"No Daniel. I only wanted to see how you were doing. To make sure you are happy here." He noticed as Kat vivisibly relaxed at his words. 

"He's happy!" Jason's chin jutted out in defiance of the older man. "He's very happy!" 

"I'm quite sure he is young man. And I am also quite sure you don't want to lose your brother. Such loloyaltys admirable in one so young." 

"I ain't so young!" 

Nick smiled indulgently at Jason as he stood guard next to his brother. They were close,he decided. This was good. 

"Mom, can I have a little coffee?" Danny questioned. Kat smiled, having learned early about Danny's favorite treat. Coffee with lots of sugar and cream. He would be on a sugar high for awhile, but she felt he needed the small comfort. She poured him a cup and watched as he carefully doctored it up. It was rare that she let him have any and he planned to enjoy the treat. As Danny slowly sipped his coffee, Jason dug happily into his breakfast. Dr. Ballard seemed content to quietly watch his grandson. 

"Hey Mom, Can me and Danny go play in the snow later?" 

"Sure hon, just be sure to dress warmly. I don't need the two of you sick." 

Both boys hurried through their breakfasts so they could enjoy the snow. 

"They are close." Nick commented as he watched the boys hurry to their rooms. 

"Yes, very close. Best friends in fact." 

Nick nodded his approval. 

"That is good. Daniel needs good friends." 

"And family" Kat added. "He needs all his family." 

"He has all of you." 

"But he needs you too. Please give him a few days of your time." 

"I intend to young lady. I want to get to know both of my grandsons." 

"Grandsons?" Kat questioned amused. 

"Yes, Grandsons. Both of them." 

"Good" Kat smiled, her blue eyes sparkling. 

* * *

Nick ducked as twin snowballs flew through the air. Squeals of delight came from the left and right as the boys ducked behind their quickly erected snow forts. A small army of snowmen armed with toy guns and swords guarded the walkway. Danny rushed up to his grandfather, His breath frosted in the cold air and both cheeks were bright red from the snow. 

"Are you leaving Grandpa?" 

"Only to finish my Christmas shopping. Would you like to join me?" 

Danny grinned. 

"MoMooommm!" he shouted as he ran into the house. 

"What about you Jason? Don't you want to go?" 

"Ya mean I'm invited too?" 

"Of course. I want to take both of my grandchildren. You are Daniel's brother now aren't you?" 

Jason blinked in surprise then grinned suddenly as he followed Daniel into the house." 

* * *

Wrapping paper flew as Daniel and Jason helped Nick ready the presents they had bought for the rest of the family. 

"Here Jace, you go put these under the tree. I'll help Grandpa with a couple of others then I'll be out." 

Jason was loaded down with packages, but he grinned happily as he carried them into the living room; 

"Grandpa" Danny whispered, pulling a small box from his pocket. "Are you sure Mom will like this?" 

Nick cacaressedhe boy's cheek, longing momentarily for all the time they had missed together. 

"I think she will love it." 

Danny smiled shyly. 

"I haven't bought you anything Grandpa. I'm sorry." 

Nick pulled the boy into a tight embrace. 

"You've given me more than I've hoped for Daniel. More than I've ever dreamed possible." 

Danny hugged him babackhen they both continued wrapping their gifts. 

* * *

The two boys pulled gifts out from under the tree. they quickly checked tags and handed each gift to the proper recipient. Daniel cuddled happily between Nick and George on the couch as he quietly opened his gifts. Jason sat beside Kat and gleefully tore into each of his presents. 

Their gifts were compared and played with. Daniel hauled his new telescope out to the back deck of the house. Jason snuck his new chemistry set to his room, planning later to ask Mark if he remembered how to make a stink bomb. George started picking up the discarded paper when Daniel returned. Danny handed him a gift and then sat back with Kat. George opened the present to find a hand tooled leather belt with a silver and turquoise buckle. he unwound the belt and saw Dad engraved across the back. 

"Thank you Danny. I've never seen a finer belt. " he enthused honestly. He removed his belt and threaded the new one through the loops. Danny smiled happily then handed another package to Kat. She opened the small gift slowly, gasping as she opened a ama small jewelry case. Carefully she lifted out a small heart locket. A fire opal lay shinning bright beneath a gold "Mom" across the heart. She kissed her young son's cheek. 

"I love it Danny.Thank you so much." 

"Grandpa helped me pick it out." 

Kat smiled and kissed Nick's cheek too. 

"Thank you Nick." 

The older man's heart was warmed. He reached behind George's recliner and pulled out the box he had brought for Daniel. 

"I wanted you to have a way to remember your mother and father" He explained as Danny opened the box. Kat was worried as Danny's eyes filled with tears. He sniffled and the tears fell as he threw himself into his grandfather's arms. 

"Thank you Grandpa."his voice was muffled as he buried his head against Nicks chest. The older man held him lovingly. Kat glanced inside the box and saw a silver framed picture of a man and a woman smiling happily with a beautiful baby held lovingly between them. 

"This is my mommy and Daddy!" Danny showed her the picture, his small finger gently tracing the lines of his parents faces. Deeper inside the box lay several other snapshots. Danny pulled both Kat and George into a tight embrace. 

"I wish they were still here," Danny explained, his eyes filled with tears, but he smiled through them, "but I'm glad I've got you now too." 

* * *

Later that night, Kat tucked both boys into bed. She smiled as she saw the pictures on Danny's nightstand. His birth parents smiled from one picture and beside that, Danny had carefully placed their new family picture. 

"Night Mom" Danny murmured sleepily. 

"Goodnight little one. " She was walking out the door when she heard him call her back. 

"I love you Mom." 

"I love you too kiddo." 

The end 

* * *

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to LD Steen


End file.
